This disclosure relates generally to the field of portable computing devices and, more particularly, to various techniques for managing power consumption by adjusting the graphics display rate in response to device motion.
The advancement of portable computing devices requires increased performance across all components, including central processing, graphics processing, display hardware, and wireless communication interfaces. Increased performance typically comes at a cost of increased power consumption. Certain intensive graphics applications such as games and streaming video can be especially taxing on power consumption. As such, any opportunities to reduce power consumption without losses in device performance are valuable.